Ho, Ho, Hoenn!
by Captain Blue
Summary: While traveling through the Hoenn Mountains, Ash and friends decide to take a break at a cabin resort for a few days. Fresh new faces, a few old ones, and presents galore. Contains OCs and horrible writing. Read at your own risk - COMPLETE
1. Let It Snow

**Ho, Ho, Hoenn!**

Chapter One: Let It Snow

Max looked up. Snow fell from the sky and landed on his glasses, fogging them. He sighed, took them off, and cleaned them with his jacket. "Are you sure we're going the right why" he asked the older trainers ahead of him.

Brock turned and faced Max. "Well, at least, I _think_ we are..." he said. Max detected a hint of unsureness in his friend's voice. "Isn't there someplace we can stay" asked May, Max's sister. "C'mon, guys. A little snow nver hurt anybody." replied Ash Ketchum. Then he sneezed.

Brock laughed. "You were saying" Pikachu, Ash's electric mouse Pokemon, suddenly pointed somewhere near the horizen. "What is it Pikachu" asked Ash. He followed his Pokemon's gaze.

He spotted some cabins just up ahead. Evergreen trees dotted the snowcovered hillside. "Cool" replied May at once. "Maybe we can stay here" The group made their way to a cabin with a sign that said "Office". Groups of young kids were making snowmen and throwing snowballs at each other.

A group of older kids, possibly around Ash and co.'s age, was standing in a circle and talking. Once in a while, the group would explode with laughter. One boy, with dark hair and blue eyes, smiled at May. May recognized him and waved. Fortunately, the boy noticed her. _Un_fortunanly, so did Max.

"Who were you waving at" he asked, eyeing his sister suspiciously. "Nothing." said May, blushing. Brock and Ash went inside to check in. May followed, but a snowball hit her in the back of her head. She turned to find Max, standing there.

"What" asked Max innocently. May tossed a snowball at him. "Hey" The two siblings began to have a snowball fight. They were in the midst of it when Ash and Brock came out. "Alright, guys, we're in cabin 2 and" Ash was cut off short, because one of Max's stray snowballs hit Ash in the face.

Ash quickly joined the snowball fight. As the trio continued their fight, the group of older kids walked by. One boy pulled May aside and said "Come to cabin 4 in an hour." May stared at the group as they walked away. Max came up to her. "What has that about" he asked. May didn't answer, just as confused as Max was.

Dylan threw himself down on the couch. His friends sat down, facing him. "You OK" one of them asked. "What does it matter to you, Jaron" said another. "If Dylan doesn't want to talk about it, he doen't want to talk about it." "Do you want to talk about it" asked a third boy. Dylan stood up. "Doesn't matter." he said. "You guys go out. I'm gonna get ready." His friends stood and left, each glancing at him in turn.

Dylan sighed. His friends always asked him about this stuff. _Does it matter to them?_ he thought. Maybe it did, but they didn't want to admit it. Dylan prepared for his visitor. This would be the second time seeing her since he first left. _How am I going to explain what I did?_ he thought, shaking his head.

As soon as Ash and his friends got settled into thier cabin, May got ready to leave. "Where are you going" asked Ash. "Out." replied May, not wanting to give him the details. Ash looked at Max for answers, but Max shrugged. Ash stared at May as she left through the cabin door. _Where is she going?_ he wondered.

May made her way through the snow-covered hills to cabin 4. Her mind has swirlling with questions. She decided to leave them unanswered until later. Cabin 4 was decroated with lights and holly. Christmas music was playing from inside. May took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

End of Chapter 1


	2. True Meaning

Chapter 2: True Meaning  
So far: Ash and co. find a cabin resort. May is asked to meet an old friend. May has just knocked on cabin 4's door...

When Dylan heard the knock, he became nervous. _Very_ nervous.

_Come_ ON! he told himself. But one thing stayed in his mind..._How in Mew's name am I going to convice her?_

He shook that thought out of his head quickly. He decided just to be himself.  
He opened the door.

There was May, just like he remembered. Her cheeks were red from the cold wind. "Hi." she said.

"Hi." said Dylan breathlessly. "Come in."

When she did, she was amazed at how the cabin was decorated.

A large Christmas tree stood in one corner, strung with lights and ornaments.  
Lights were strung across the ceiling. Christmas music was playing softly.

"Wow" she said as Dylan took of her coat. "It looks beautiful."

"I know." replied Dylan.

The two sat on the couch. Dylan asked "How did you get here exactly"

May shrugged. "Don't know exactly. I told Max not to trust the Pokenav too much..."

Dylan laughed softly. This was the laugh that May remembered and loved so much.

"That never happened to me." said Dylan.

"I wonder why." said May in mock thought.

"Doesn't matter." said Dylan. "I felt I was a good trainer."

They looked at each other in silence. It was shattered when Dylan asked "May I get the lady some hot chocolate"

"Yes." said May a little too quick. "Thank you."

It took about five minutes for Dylan to make the hot chocolate. He handed one mug to May and the other to himself.  
May took a sip. The warm drink flowed from her feet to her fingertips. It seemed to put her in a better mood. "This is good" she complimented.

"Thanks." said Dylan. "It's my dad's recipe. I practiced it in secret so he wouldn't make me do it for my family."

May laughed. "You don't like to do things for your family"

"Not really." replied Dylan.

May smiled at him. "You're a great guy."

"You mean it"

"Who else would say that"

Dylan laughed. "Not many people."

May looked at him. "There's something I wanted to do."

Dylan looked at her. "Really? What"

"This." May leaned in and kissed him. He kissed her back.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Threat to Our Love

Chapter 3: Threat To Our Love

Story So Far: May met up with Dylan, again.

As they broke apart from their kiss, they looked at each other. May seemed slightly embarresed.

"What's wrong" asked Dylan, sounding concerned.

"Nothing." replied May.

Dylan smiled at her. "Ever wonder why we met"

"Not really. But I remember how."

"So do I."

Flashback

Brendon, May's friend, had moved to another city. May was quite broken and upset about it. Then, Dylan had moved into Littleroot Town from Johto. When Dylan came to say Hi, they both fell in love. They didn't tell each other right away, though.

The two started their Pokemon journey about the same time. May just happened to end up traveling with Ash. Dylan stayed in the back of her mind this whole time.

End Flashback

A knock on the door interupted their thoughts. Dylan got up to answer it.

When he opened the door, he was greeted with a punch to the face. _POW!_

"What the" 

A boy, about a year or two older than Dylan, wearing Hoenn-style cloathing was standing in front of Dylan, with an extreamly angry look on his face.

"What do ya think you're doin'" he dememded. Dylan did not like the empisis he put on "you're".

May's voice was filled with fear and surprise. "Brendon! What are you doing here"

Brendon. _Well, this is a fine howdy-do._ thought Dylan bitterly.

"I'm here to get you back." replied Brendon.

"Well, this is a fine time to do it." Dylan heard himself say.  
Brendon turned and looked at Dylan sharply. "What do ya mean" he asked.

Dylan opened his mouth to reply, but May answered for him. "We're together." she said.

_Hunh?_ Dylan thought. By the look on Brendon's face, he seemed to be thinking the same thing.

Brendon let out a little laugh. "W-what do you mean"

"We're boyfriend/girlfriend." replied May. "I fell in love when I met him."

Dylan gave her a look that said _Why didn't you tell me then?_

Brendon looked between Dylan and May. "Fine. I'm leaving." (Dylan let out a sigh of relief.) "After I beat this guy in a Pokemon battle."

Ash, Max and Brock went out to look for May. They were just about to give up when..."Hey! I see her" cried Max.

Ash and Brock turned. Sure enough, there was May, along with Dylan and Brendon. Dylan and Brendon were looking at each other with hatred in their eyes.

"It looks like they're going to battle" exclaimed Ash.

Brendon and Dylan decided on a two-on-two Single Battle.

"Go! Flygon" shouted Dylan, tossing a PokeBall out into the snow. It brust, releasing a green and yellow winged dragon.

(Note: I do not know Brendon's Pokemon so I'll just give him one.)

"Mightyena! I choose you" A black and gray wolf-like Pokemon appeared form Brendon's ball. It growled, showing it was ready for battle.

"Flygon, Sandstorm" Flygon obeyed, unleashing a tornado of sand, blinding Mightyena.

"Mightyena, Oder Sleuth" Mightyena thrust its nose into the air, detecting any hint of Flygon's scent.

"Hyper Beam" A beam of yellow energy sped out from the Sandstorm towards Mightyena at great speed.  
"Dodge it" It was hopeless. The attack had already hit Mightyena, knocking it out.

"Return" Mightyena disappeared in a flash of red light. Brendon tossed another PokeBall out.

A giant blue mudfish appeared from the PokeBall. A Swampert. "Hydro Pump" Swampert shot a large jet of water towards Flygon.

"Counter with Hyper Beam" The two attacks met, causing a large explosion.

When the dust cleared, both Pokemon were still standing, although Flygon was panting. After using two Hyper Beams in a row, Flygon was running out of energy.

"Finish with Ice Beam" Swampert launched a beam of lite-blue towards Flygon. Forturnatly, Dylan commanded Flygon to attack with...

"Dragonbreath" Flygon inhaled deeply, then exhaled a wave of flames towards the Ice Beam.

Much to Dylan's dismay, Ice Beam broke through, freezing Flygon. It was recalled on the spot. Dylan had to relly on his strongest Pokemon...

"Swampert" Another blue mudfish appeared. Compared to Brendon's Swampert, it seemed more well trained.

"Hydro Pump" demanded Brandon.

"Secret Power" Dylan's Swampert glowed white, as if it was evolving. The Hydro Pump hit Dylan's Swampert, but was deflected. Dylan's Swampert dashed towards Brendon's, and the result:

Brendon's Swampert was sent flying right back at Brendon. May couldn't help laughing, and Dylan couldn't blame her.

When Brendon left, defeated, May threw her arms around Dylan and kissed him. "Thank you." she whispered.

Dylan grinned. "You're welcome." he whispered back. He returned the kiss.

Later...

Ash, Brock, Max, May and Dylan were all talking in cabin 4. They were all talking about Dylan's battle with Brendon. It wasn't until Max brought up the "Victory Kiss" that Dylan remembered something.

"Ash, I have a friend who'd like to see you." he said with a grin.

Ash was puzzled. "Who"

Dylan opened the front door. A teenage girl with red hair walked in, smiling.

"Hi, Ash." she said.

Ash's jaw dropped. "Misty"  


End of Chapter 3


	4. Love Makes The World Go 'Round

Chapter 4: Love Makes The World Go 'Round.

So far: Dylan has defeated Brendan. Every one is talking when Misty appears.

Ash stared at Misty. It wasn't every day his friend showed up in the same place as him.

"W-what are you doing here" he finally managed to say.

Misty giggled. "C'mon, Ash. I'd thought you'd be more enthusiastic about seeing me."

Pikachu, however, lept up to welcome Misty. "Pipikachu" he said.

"It's good to see you too, Pikachu." said Misty as she sat down next to Ash.

"What are you doing here" asked Brock.

"Dylan invited me." Misty replied.

Ash gave Dylan a _Thank you_ look.

"Well, let's all go out for a bite to eat." suggested Dylan. "My treat."

"Where" asked Max.

"There's a plaza not too far from here." replied Dylan.

Later...

The plaza was _huge._ Hundreds of different buildings towered over the group when they arrived.

"We should split up." said May. "Who knows how many resturants there are"

"Good idea." agred Brock.

So, May went with Dylan, Misty with Ash and Pikachu, and Brock and Max.

"We'll all meet back here in a half-hour." declared Brock.

And the three groups went off.

With Dylan May...  
The two walked down streets hand in hand. May excitedly pointed out many stores in hopes of going on a shopping spree, but, as Dylan pointed out, Christmas was about five days away.

"It doesn't matter anyways." sighed May. "I already got my gift."

"Really" asked Dylan in surprise. "What"

May smiled. "You." she said, kissing him on the cheek.

"Merry Christmas to you, too." said Dylan, smiling back.

With Ash Misty...

Ash glanced up and down at the Plaza Directory, in hopes of finding a returant that he liked and that Misty would agree with.

"Ash, can I talk to you for a second" Misty's voice came floating down to him.

"Yeah, sure." 

Misty pulled Ash out of view from the other shoppers. 

"Ash" she said. "I want to..._extend_...our friendship."

"How so" asked Ash, curious.

"Well...better than just two friends who love each other."

"Just where are you going with this" demanded Ash.

To prove her point, Misty pulled Ash into a passionate kiss. When they broke away, Ash stared at Misty for a moment.

"I get your point." he said, grinning.

Misty smiled. "Thank you." she said, giving him a kiss.

Ash went red.

With Brock Max...  
Max sighed. What was the point of walking with Brock when he went crazy at every pretty girl in sight?

_I'm_ never _going to be like Brock_. Max thought. He regreted that a moment later.

Max spotted a girl just about his age. She had long, black hair and warm eyes. Max's stomach did a back-flip. Suddenly, he felt all woozy. His only thought was about this one girl, and this girl only...

"Max? Max"

"Huh" 

It was Brock.

"What's wrong" he asked.

"Nothing." lied Max. He looked at the girl again.

Brock followed his gaze.

"Ahh..." he said, a glint of slyness in his eye. "You think she's cute"

"WHA"

Brock laughed. "Don't worry! I'll help you win her heart if it's the last thing I do" 

Max sighed. "What have I gotten myself into" he muttered.

End of Chapter 4


	5. Christmastime Is Here

Chapter 5: Christmastime Is Here

So far: Misty has returned and Max has fallen in love.

After everyone decided on a resturant, they got themselves settled.  
"So, anything interesting happen while they were out" asked Dylan.

"Well, to Max, yes." replied Brock, laughing.

"DON'T YOU DARE" exploaded Max.

Everyone looked at him.

"What happened" asked Ash.

"Well, Max saw this girl and..."

May laughed. "Ooooh...little Max's got a crush on her"

"IT'S NOT FUNNY"

"Y'know, I have to agree with him." said Dylan.

"Why" ask May.

Dylan laughed. "'Cuz you and I had crushes on each other, remember"

"Oh, yeah." said May, going red.

"Anyways" said MIsty, turning to Max. "You should talk to her."

"Why" demanded Max.

"Because, if you don't, she'll never know how you feel." said Misty matter-of-factly, looking at Ash.

And so, after everyone finished their meal, (Dylan's wallet was lighted considerably, thanks to Ash's appitite), they went back to Dylan's cabin.

"I got an idea." said Dylan, as they were walking back to the cabin.

"About what"

"That girl Max saw."  
"What about her" asked Max, his temper rising.

"I'll send out my Pokemon to seach for her. Then, you can invite her over."

Max considered this for a moment. "Fine." he said reluctantly.

Dylan sent out his Charizard, Dragonite, Salamence and Flygon out to look for the girl. "Guide her back here if you find her." instructed Dylan.

The six trainers watched the dragons fly off.

"This is a great thing you're doing for Max." said May.

"I know." said Dylan, smiling.

May gave him a kiss to show him her thanks.

About an hour or so after Dylan's Pokemon went out, they came back with the girl.

"You ready Max" asked Ash.

"Hopefully." muttered Max.

"Don't worry." said May, giving her brother a hug. "We're right here."

"I'll remind you of this next time _you_ need help." retorted Max.

"He doesn't mean that." said May to Dylan, who raised his eyebrows.

End of Chapter 5


	6. Was it Fate?

Chapter 6: Was It Fate?

So far: Max has reluctanly agreed to meet with the girl he saw at the plaza.

Dylan's dragons returned with the girl. Max wasn't sure he was ready.

"What if she doen't like me" Max asked nervously.

"Maybe she won't, but it will all work out." reassured Misty.

"How do you know" asked Max, eyeing her.

"Well, when I first met Ash, I was angry at him for wreaking my bike."

"Hey, technically, it was Pikachu" retorted Ash.

"Pikapi" said Pikachu warningly, sparks flying from his cheeks.

"And if she doesn't like you at first, I'll help you try again" vowed Brock.

Max sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry, Max." said May. "It'll work out."

Max turned and looked at his sister. "What do _you_ know? You didn't tell Dylan about your crush on him until now"

Dylan's temper got the best of him. "Listen, squirt" he said, lifting up Max by his shirt collar. "You didn't have a crush on _anyone_ until now"

May put a hand on her boyfriend's shoulder. "You can put him down now."

Dylan set Max back down. "Sorry." he said.

A knock on the door made Max jump.

"She's here." said Dylan with a satisfied grin.

"I'll get you for this." muttered Max as he went to answer the door.

There was the girl, with her long, black hair, partly hidden under a winter hat.

She had a confused look on her face, but her eyes were full of fear.  
An Azurill was purched on her shoulder, sitting on its tail, looking as confused and afraid as its master.

Her name was Carol.

_She was sitting in her cabin with her big brother when she noticed a Flygon looking at her through the cabin window._

The Flygon motioned to something out of view to come closer.

To Carol's shock and horror, a Charizard, Dragonite, and Salamence came to the window.

The three Pokemon got excited when they saw Carol.

The Dragonite, obviously the gentlest one of the group, motioned for Carol to come outside.

Carol, nervous but curious, put on her jacket and such, and went outside to the four awaiting Pokemon.

The Dragonite lifted her up, and placed her on the Charizard, which gave a mighty roar, and flew off, leaving the three other dragons to follow.

The cabin door opened, interupting her thoughts.

A boy about her age was standing there. He wore black glasses, a green polo shirt, and tan shorts.

"H-hi." he said.

Max felt his stomach flip-flop like it did when he first saw her. He never noticed the Azurill on her shoulder.

Max quickly turned towards his friends. They all gave him a look that said Introduce yourself!

"I'm Max." he said, sticking out his hand.

"Carol." said the girl, shaking Max's hand.

"Come in." 

Carol entered the cabin, feeling very nervous and afraid.  
She spotted five other people in the cabin. They were all Pokemon Trainers. Carol could tell by the Pokeballs attached to their belts, just like her brother.

One trainer, the oldest, has spikey hair and dark skin. He was sitting on the couch, reading a book.

Another trainer, with dark hair and blue eyes, was making something in a pot, then poured it into seven mugs.

A girl with brown hair was helping the dark haired boy. Carol assumed she was the dark-haired boy's girlfriend.

The final two trainers were sitting on the loveseat. The boy had black hair covered by a Hoenn League ball cap. A Pikachu was sitting on top of the boy's head.

The girl had red-orange hair and was resting on the shoulder of the boy with the Pikachu on his head.

"I'm Ash." said the boy with the Pikachu.

The red-haired girl introduced herself as Misty.

Max came up and said "Why don't you take a seat"

"I'm Carol" she said as she sat down. "And this is my Azurill, Splish."

The Pikachu lept of Ash's head. "Pikapi" it said happily.

Ash laughed. "He wants to play with Splish"

"Azu" Splish jumped down to play with Pikachu.

"Hot Chocolate, everyone" called the dark-haired boy as Pikachu and Splish ran off.

"By the way" he said to Carol as he handed out the mugs. "I'm Dylan."

"I'm May, Max's sister." said the brown-haired girl.

The spikey-haired trainer said he was Brock.

"Carol, would you like to spend the night" asked Max.

"Sure! I just need to tell my brother."  
"Wait a sec" intrupted Ash. "But tonight's Christmas Eve"

"So" asked Misty.

"She should be with her family"

Dylan shook his head. "Nope, Christmas is a time to be with loved ones. We spend time with our family on New Year's. It's no problem."

"Yeah" agreed May. "We could have a slumber party"We can watch movies and eat popcorn"

"Sounds good to me" said Brock. 

Max grinned. This was going to be a very Merry Christmas.

End of Chapter 6


	7. Only 365 Days 'Till Christmas!

Chapter 7: Only 365 More Days 'Till Christmas!

So Far: Carol has agreed to spend Christmas Eve and Christmas Day with Max and his friends.

After everyone set up their sleeping bags, they had to decide on a movie to watch.

"Action" said Ash.

"Adventure" said Dylan.

"Romance" said Misty, May and Brock.

"He's getting despreate." muttered Max to Carol.

"Mystery, then. It has a little bit of everything." suggested Dylan.

"Good idea" shouted everyone in unison.

"I'll get the popcorn while you set up the movie." said Dylan as he walked towards the kitchen. "And make sure Brock doesn't wet himself if there are any girls in the movie."

About halfway into the movie, Dylan noticed Max and Carol holding hands.

Dylan nudged May, and pointed them out.

"How cute." she mused.

"You think everything's cute." smirked Dylan. 

"Not everything." corrected May, giving him a kiss.

After the movie was finished, Max and Carol had fallen asleep. Once they were tucked into thier sleeping bags.

"How about a game" suggested Brock.

"That depends. What game" asked Ash.

A very evil grin spread across the breeder's face.

"Oh, no..." said Dylan slowly.  
"Bad feeling..." muttered Misty.

"I got a plan." said Ash.

"Yeah? What" asked May.

"**RUN!**"

Christmas Morning

"Get up! Get up! Get up! Presents"

"Pikapi"

"Azurill"

Dylan woke up slowly. "Alright! Stop shouting" he said to the assembled group bouncing around the room.

Around him, everyone else started to wake.

"Morning." yawned May, walking over to Dylan.

"Merry Christmas." he replied, giving her a kiss.

"Christmas" May looked over at the pile of presents under the decorated tree. Her eyes lit up.

She glanced back at Dylan. He was grinning and holding a wrapped present.

"For you." he said.

The gift turned out to be a Pokeball. When May opened it, a Swablu appeared.

"It's so cute" cried May as the Cotton Bird Pokemon went off to play with Pikachu.

"Like I said..."

May's gift to Dylan was a blue Pokeball with a Dragon Pokemon carved on it.

A note inside said:  
_A special ball for a special person._

Love, May.

Possibly the funniest gift was one for Brock. It turned out to be a book titled: Pick-up Lines for Dummies.

He spent the rest of Christmas reading it cover to cover.

Everyone decided to fly home for the holidays.

Ash and Misty were flown to Pallet on Swellow.

Brock borrowed Flygon from Dylan to go home to Pewter.

Dylan, May, Max and Carol agreed to go to Petalburg City for New Year's.

"Won't Dad get angry if he sees you with May" asked Max to Dylan.

Dylan laughed and showed off his Balance Badge. "Hey, if Norman wants a rematch, I'll give him one"

Once Dylan's Salamence landed in Petalburg, Max and Carol swore they saw a red sleigh with a Delibrid inside being pulled by eight Stantler.

"Dedeli" 

Everyone looked up just in time to see a red sliegh disappear from sight.

They burst out laughing as they walked towards the Petalburg Gym.

End.


End file.
